Ideas y Miedos
by Setsuna Hyuga
Summary: El gran Sasuke Uchiha le tiene miedo a su nuera pero eso cambiara al ver sus posibilidades.


Los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, los míos son pues, míos. Espero que tengan piedad por favor.

* * *

MIEDO y OPORTUNIDAD

Si, el gran sasuke Uchiha le temía a la novia de su hijo de 15 años Souke ("Alta", habilidad en su caso), poco después de regresar a la aldea gracias a Minato (aquí naruto y sasuke son distinta generación siendo minato unos años mayor que sasuke y continuando con vida) comenzó su "agradable" relación con la madre de sus hijos Sakura, a ella le costo de sobremanera adecuarse al modo de ser de su reciente esposo, ya que apenas este volvió le pidió matrimonio, diciendo que en verdad quería empezar lo antes posible con la reconstrucción de su amado clan.

Souke fue su primer orgullo y al nacer varón, el que se creía imposible de aumentar orgullo Uchiha vatio su record creciendo como nunca antes, Sasuke iba con el pequeño a casi todos lados , solo se salvaba de no ir a misiones recién nacido, porque su madre era quien le quitaba al niño, al crecer se volvió idéntico a su padre incluso vestía como el, la única diferencia era que la camisa con el pecho abierto era roja y no blanca el resto era en negro exceptuando sus zapatillas que tenían la punta blanca y claro su forma de ser éel no temia demostrar sus sentimientos y emocines.

Ahora, volviendo al temor, Sasuke no sabia si este venia del echo de que le quitaran a su primer "hijito" o de lo diferente que eran la cultura y habilidades de la chica, la primera vez que la vio simplemente se veía muy bonita por no decir "inmensamente", cuando la invitaron a practicar, era con la idea de mostrar que Souke podía con culquiera, por más novia o prometida de nacimiento que fuera (si, están destinados a casarse, por suerte se enamoraron) y demostrar la superioridad masculina (seguía siendo machista solo con la gente nueva).

La idea se fue al basurero cuando la vio forcejear codo a codo con su muy fuerte esposa, de echo cuando Sakura la lanzo contra una de las paredes de la mansión, la atravesó pero ni demostró dolor, pena, o las cosas que una adolescente normal haría al romperse una uña.

Pero el era Sasuke no demostraba miedo, remordimientos, ineptitud y solo comenzó a demostrar amor porque tenia familia, ni siquiera cambio su rostro cuando la electrocuto y a pesar de que si demostró dolor, no heridas (quería verla herida, que malvado :/).

Con eso, sique se asustaba estas nuevas capacidades sique le aterraban o aterraron por un tiempo, luego paso a volverse un simple cosquilleo en el estomago y finalmente un plan maquiavélico: si la chica era poderosa, sus hijos y nietos crearían un súper clan Uchiha que se apoderaría del mundo wuaajajaja (con el super clan estaba bien, no necesitaba dominar al mundo), fue lo ultimo que logro pensar pues tanto su familia como la invitada le miraban atónitos.

**Souke:** ¿papá te encuentras bien? **Sasuke:** po.. ¿Por qué? **Souke: **porque gritaste wuaajajaja y nos asustamos mucho. Por eso. **Sakura:** mejor te vas a dormir una siesta, tantas misiones y asignaciones te deben tener cansado (decía esto mientras le tocaba la frente para ver si tenía fiebre). **Sasuke:** esta bien me iré. Adiós a todos, mi linda familia (lo ultimo que izo fue mirar a la chica y pensar en el glorioso futuro que le esperaba al clan, no al súper clan).

Cuando llego a la cama pensó en lo ridículo que fue el hecho de pensar mal de la jovencita, se puso mas feliz al ver a su esposa llegar a su lado.

**Sakura:** estoy tan feliz de que al fin hayas aprendido a quererla (fue lo último que dijo antes de darle la espalda para tomar una siesta). **Sasuke: **qu… que, ¿soy tan obvio?. **Sakura:** para mi siiii pero para los muchachos no, es casi imposible que se den cuenta.

Mientras tanto.. En la sala de estar dos jovencitos se daban besos y se entregaban sonrisas, por fin él aceptaba la relación.

* * *

**Espero Que les haya gustado**, dejen reviews pero **no los usen para matarme** porfa. Al que le interese saber quien es la novia de Souke , are un crossover de Naruto y Avatar: la leyenda de Aang. (Con eso se dice, es una chica avatar) abra nuevos poderes (por eso es tan poderosa) y entraran Minato y Naruto y muchos más, espero que me apoyen, lo agradecería mucho.

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**


End file.
